Breathe Chapter 2: Lacrosse Practice
Her feet sprang, trying to be as fast as the wind, as Misumi Nagisa ran out of breath; but she didn't want to stop until she would catch her train which was leaving within five minutes. Her mother had just woke her up, yelling that she's late again, while she fought over the sheets Nagisa was wrapping around her. It took a while for Nagisa to notice that she was late. Along with her lacrosse stick, she swung her hands from side to side, letting nothing disturb her. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it," she chanted while imagining the face on her teacher when she'd arrive. A cell phone popped a little up from its cover and made a slyly face. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so busy watching television-mepo." He commented. She lifted the cell phone up towards her face and hissed. "Be quiet! My favorite TV show only shows for one week, so it's nothing to scold me about." The creature, Mepple, held his expression, sly as a fox, as he replied to Nagisa. "You mean a show about men showing off-mepo? The only reason why you are watching it-mepo is so that you could fantasize about your dearest Fuji-P-mepo." He said in teasing tune. Nagisa snapped as she stretched his face for punishment. "You'll be late-mepo." He reminded her. As she recalled that, Nagisa let go of Mepple, giving him time to get back into the cover, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Aburptly, she stopped as her eyesight became blurry again and the need to cough came up from her throat. Holding it in for a few seconds, Nagisa let it go and coughed violently. "Are you okay-mepo?" Mepple asked. The cough was over when she replied with a smile. "Never felt better." Mepple crooked an eyebrow, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the school bell. "Oh, no!" Nagisa yelled as she ran again. The school bell rang as Nagisa was approaching the hallway where the students kept their shoes. She changed quickly from her normal shoes to her school shoes and ran again. There were no students or teachers in the hallway, which made her realize that classes had already started. She ran upstairs as fast as she could but the staircase was so hard it made her slow down. Gasping for breath, she made it to the third floor; she dashed like a cat to her destination; to her classroom. She passed by the 1st Pearch class and saw the writing sign; 3rd Sakura class. Sliding the doors open and closing them behind her, she finally got a moment to catch her breath as her homeroom teacher yelled,"Out!" over the class. She didn't care, she was relieved that she could breathe normally and wouldn't run again. The teacher scolded her while she was still standing and then she pointed to her seat indicating that she should sit down. Her seat was next to her best friend, Shiho, who sighed at her friend's laziness. As Nagisa sat down, she took up her English book and turned to page 32. Lunch break was probably one of the things Nagisa liked most about school. Second came was meeting her friends and third was playing Lacrosse. She sat along with her three best friends; Shiho, Rina and Honoka at one of the tables. Before the others could reach for their lunch from their bags, Nagisa put her lunch box down lightly, yelling, "Thanks for the food!" The others looked at her with funny expressions on their faces, amazed how she could finish eating in such a short time. She ignored them and put up a wide smile showing how much she enjoyed the meal. Honoka turned over to her food, shrimp with rice and a little brown sauce, and the others did the same. It was clear that Nagisa was still hungry, for she hung over them as they tried to enjoy their meals. Nagisa begged food from Rina but she lifted it up high so Nagisa couldn't steal any. ---- With the lacrosse game coming up, Nagisa stayed after school practicing when everyone had left. In the last tournament, she screwed up, just because she lost focus on the game and focused instead Fuji-P waving at her or cheering her which in result she didn't catch at the ball or threw it into the goal. Feeling ashamed over the loss because of her but her teammate's just claps on her shoulder and telling her don't worry. But she couldn't shake the bad feeling of what she did; thinking it all over that it was all her fault. Since that day, she's been practicing harder than ever, shooting cans and practicing catching the ball. She never noticed Honoka and Hikari were watching her every day. She was always busy over the training that she didn't hear any footsteps approaching; she just focused on her targets. The sun who was about to set, sometimes blocked her eyes when she tried to aim for the goal. Her shadow was long, like Nagisa was two feet tall and very thin, imitating her every move. Nagisa arranged cans on brick wall to shoot again at and to Honoka's point of view, Nagisa has improved her throws, hitting every can down which made her smile every time she hit one. One day after the tournament, Honoka and Hikari stood on their everyday's spot with their school bag aside their feet's. Mepple and Mipple joined them, since no one was at sight; Mepple gazed at her while Mipple broke the silence. "She's really doing her best-mipo." Honoka nodded on that comment. "Nagisa-san is shining…" Hikari uttered without noticing what she said until Honoka stared at her. "You're right." Honoka replied, turned back towards Nagisa, and smiled when she saw her score and cheering. "When something important occasion happens, Nagisa puts all in her effort. But, she just plays for fun, not for winning." Hikari turned back to Nagisa at the exact time as she knocked down a can, startling Hikari. "What's wrong, Mepple?" Mipple asked as she noticed Mepple still gazing at her with serious face. "Doesn't it seem to you that her movements are weird-mepo?" Honoka's face turned into serious when she recalled Nagisa coughing violently yesterday in the halls unknown that Honoka was present, but she shook it off and convinced herself it was nothing, yet she was worried. After knocking down the last can and taking a deep breath before starting again, Nagisa noticed that her hands were suddenly trembling and then her feet began to do the same in few seconds later. She felt numbness inside her body; she lost a grip on her stick, dizziness in her head. Not again.' ''She thought within her head. She grabbed her head with one hand as she dropped the lacrosse stick. She felt an ache through her bones; she sat down on the ground roughly, attraction her friends attention. She stood up by herself, supporting her with the brick wall where the cans were. "Nagisa!" She heard Honoka yell as she came closer. Nagisa got the control on her body and stood straight. "Are you okay?" "Never felt better!" Nagisa replied with a smile like nothing happened. Honoka gave a frown. "But, seconds ago-"Nagisa cut her off before she could finish. "I was almost collapsing of tiredness. Don't worry about it, Honoka." She said cheerfully as she clapped on her shoulder while passing by her. Recalling, Honoka have never seen her friend collapsing of exhaustion while on practice. "I need to get my stuff. Wait here!" She said while running backwards, and then she turned back. "Honoka-san.." Hikari sounded worried and seized Honoka's arm. "Don't worry, Hikari-san. I'm sure that Nagisa is ok and will be able to play tomorrow." Honoka looked where Nagisa went and added with lower voice. "I hope so." ---- '''Stick around to find out more!